


are reaper and hanzo friends? whom knows

by AnakinBiwalker



Series: autistic hanzo shimada [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Hanzo Shimada, Echolalia, Gen, M/M, Semi-Verbal Hanzo, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: hanzo gets grabbed by talon and then there’s a jailbreak





	are reaper and hanzo friends? whom knows

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S BEEN AWHILE SORRY

Talon’s detainment process and holding cells left much to be desired, and Hanzo was extremely unimpressed. Despite the flair of their operatives, there was very little style to their base of operations. One could stare at a grey wall for only so long. 

“Mr. Shimada, sorry for the delay.” 

Hanzo glanced over, briefly logging the fiery red hair and lanky build of the agent outside his cell.

Moira. 

Something heavy grew in his stomach, thick and blackened like tar. He saw Reaper’s hunched form coughing up smoke in his mind’s eye and realized it was rage. 

He went back to the wall. 

“I know you must have questions,” Moira began, leaving a pause for him to speak up. He didn’t. “We don’t want to hurt you. In fact, we want to extend an invitation.” 

He pressed his knuckes into his thighs. It would bruise. He pressed further. 

There was so much he wanted to say. Curses. Threats. Insults. Anything to explain as plainly as possible how much he despised them now. 

His jaw clenched, and he said nothing. The words bubbled in his chest and settled there. Like he had been gagged. 

“I understand,” Moira said, “you feel loyalty to Overwatch. They took you in.” 

She examined her claws. “But to them, you’re an outsider. Expendable. Here, you could be much more.” 

Hanzo approached the bars separating them, feeling some satisfaction when Moira took a calculated step out of reach. 

A shadow flickered behind her head. 

Then the lights, which were painfully bright, dimmed just enough to give Hanzo some relief. Moira didn’t seem to notice. 

“What do you say?” 

Hanzo’s mind struggled to find a response, dozens upon dozens of scripts vanishing from his mind. 

A familiar mask materialized over Moira’s shoulder. 

Finally, his mind settled. Words. “Reyes here.”

Reaper rumbled, laughter shaking his shoulders. 

Moira disappeared. 

“I turn my back for a minute,” Reaper said, unlocking the cell. 

“...tactical error,” Hanzo said. 

He was very tired, without warning. His limbs felt weak and a headache exploded behind his eye. 

He faltered, and Reaper watched him silently. 

Hanzo waved his hand. 

“Are you with me, Shimada?” Reaper asked. 

He nodded. Reaper turned, and together they left before reinforcements could arrive. 

How they escaped blurred and melted into an indecipherable static, and Hanzo was home in his bed. 

He couldn’t feel anything. 

Then someone was petting his hair. 

“Hanzo, they didn’t hurt ya, did they?” Jesse’s voice was a balm, and Hanzo curled a hand against his chest. 

“No,” Hanzo said, “not me.” 

Hanzo pressed closer to Jesse. The cowboy seemed to get it and rolled over until he was laying over Hanzo. A pleasant weight. 

“I did nothing,” Hanzo said, “I just let her speak. Entertained her, as though I would ever ally myself with them.” 

“You didn't cuss her out, so what?” Jesse asked. “Silent treatment isn’t the worst tactic.”

Hanzo rubbed his knuckles along Jesse’s bicep. 

“I should have killed her then,” Hanzo said, “I could have, but I never tried.” 

He couldn’t stop seeing Reaper and Reyes and Genji’s smiling face and the mask. Monster, man, machine. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Jesss asked, fingers tracing circles into the side of his scalp. “We got you out in record time. What happened in there?” 

“I was unable to speak,” Hanzo said, “until Reaper arrived, and even then, it was all mimicking.” 

“Why?” 

“I was...overwhelmed by my feelings. The hatred I felt towards her, was unexpected.” 

“Moira? Why the grudge, y’all don’t have a history, do you?” Jesse asked, puzzled. 

Hanzo felt the familiar block in his throat. The fleeing of his words. 

He scrambled, stuttering for a moment. “S-uh, death walks among you.” 

Jesse’s hand stilled. 

“Huh,” he said. 

“Didn’t know you and Reaper were pals,” he added, “that a new development?” 

Hanzo shrugged. “‘Pals’ is a...tad..overstating it.” 

“Alright, you’re obviously struggling right now,” Jesss said, “we can talk tomorrow, you just get some rest.” 

And then curled an arm around Hanzo, letting his head fall against his. 

Hanzo fluttered his fingers along Jesse’s arm, before allowing his eyes to slip closed.

**Author's Note:**

> is hanzo projecting onto moira? oh you bet 
> 
> in the prison, hanzo is using reyes’ voice lines as echolalia


End file.
